Realization
by writestories315
Summary: Random thoughts of realization


Title - Realization

Spoilers - Just a few episodes

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - Random thoughts of realization

Author's Notes - Brumby does not exist nor never will

_**written in 2003 - un-beta**_

* * *

**Little AJ Roberts Third Birthday Party**

**Some Park in Virginia**

Bud and Harriet reserved the neighbor park for the day. They have a Bar-B-Q set up, games for the kids, and some relaxation for adults. Harriet hired three baby sitters to keep the kids out of adults hair for a while. Harm and Harriet are sitting underneath a tree and talking. In their eye-line is Mac playing with Little AJ.

"How do you know you've met your soul mate?" Harm asked Harriet as he turned his attention from Mac and AJ.

"You just know. It's like you become complete." She responded.

"Is that the way it felt like when you met Bud?"

"I knew from the moment that we met that we were meant to be together. It's like you're a teenager again. Every time you get around that person you can't think because you would rather look at them or do something with them. And when they aren't there they are all you can think about." Harriet said with a huge smile on her face.

"I hated being a teenager." Harm pointed out to her.

"Didn't everyone?" Harriet nonchalantly said.

"Yeah, but there has to be more then that. I've thought I've met my soul mate several times all ready. First Diana, then Annie, and Jordan. Let's not even talk about Renee." Harm said as he used his fingers to count his endless loves.

"Was it your head or your heart telling you this was the one?" She questioned him.

"Head, I thought that she was perfect because we got along or because we had a lot in common." Harm said leaning back against the tree.

"Not soul mates." Harriet said as she interrupted him.

"What?" Harm said sitting up quickly.

"Yeah, it's always your heart." Harriet stated as it was common knowledge. "It speeds up when she walks into the room. You get goose bumps when she touches you and you worry when she is gone. And just because you have a lot in common doesn't mean that you should be together."

"I thought that would be a good thing." Harm said in a whining voice.

"It is a good thing, but there has to be more. Think of everything that you could experience and learn about them when you don't have a lot on common." Harriet said to Harm and then she pointed to where Bud was standing. "Look at myself and Bud, do you really think I knew much about science fiction when I met him? And do you think that Bud knew much about gardening or Hummels?"

"No, I guess your right." Harm said with a slight laugh.

"But there are the little things."

"The little things?" Harm ask with curiosity.

"The little things. Like how they take their coffee, favorite movie, song, color, all of that little things that makes us who we are."

"The little things."

"Yeah, do you know her little things?" Harriet said to Harm as she looked briefly at Mac.

"Coffee, milk and lots of sugar. Movie Adams Rib. Song 'Dream On' by Areosmith. Color red." Harm said to Harriet noticing that Harriet was looking at Mac.

"Personal hero?"

"Her Uncle."

"Eye color?"

"The most wonderful shade of brown." Harm said as he looked at Mac. Harriet raised her eyebrows at the response.

"Hobbies?" She questioned.

"Running, archeology, and kick boxing." He responded thinking to himself that there is nothing that he does not know about Mac.

"Flower?" Harriet said, even thought she knew the answer was extremely obvious .

"Rose."

"Theory to life?" Harriet said thinking that she would be able to stump Harm.

"Fight as hard as you can until you overcome."

"You love Mac?" Harriet said hoping she would get the correct answer.

"Yes." Harm said, then he looked at Harriet and noticed that she had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. He then quickly said, "No, I mean no. She's a wonderful person and a great friend but I don't think I'm in love her."

"You don't think you love her but your heart knows you do." Harriet said looking in his eyes.

He looked at her with a dazed expression on his face, then he drew a deep breath and smiled at her and said, "How did you get so smart?"

"Bud told me everything that he learned about love."

"Who taught Bud about love?" Harm said with a slight laugh.

"Mac." Harriet said with a smile and a laugh.

He chuckles, "Does everything lead back to her?"

"Well there is that quote, 'all roads lead to Rome.' Maybe for you it's 'all roads lead to Mac.'" Harriet said. Both of them were quiet for a few seconds then they started laughing at the last comment.

Harm stopped laughing, he looked up and saw Mac laughing with Little AJ and Bud. He then turned to Harriet who saw what Harm was looking at. "You won't tell her will you?" He questioned.

"No, I won't." Harriet said.

"Thanks Harriet, you're a great friend." Harm said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I will tell her a few things if you don't do anything about those feelings." Harriet said to Harm in a very authoritative voice.

"Is that a threat Lt.?" Harm exclaimed.

"No, it's a promise." Harriet said as she stood up and walked over to Mac, Bud, and Little AJ.

Harm quickly caught up with Harriet before she reached the group and said, "You're joking. Right?"

Harriet started laughing and laughed until she reached to where the group was. She leaned over, picked Little AJ up, and looked at Harm and said, "No. I'm not joking."

Harm looked at Harriet, then Mac, and finally Bud who had a very confused look on his face. "Bud has anyone ever told you that you have a very mean wife."

Bud looks at Harriet then back to Harm and said, "No Sir."

"What did Harriet do?" Mac asked.

"Well you see, the Commander and I were…" Harriet started to say when Harm interrupted her.

"Hey Mac, I don't know about you but I'm hungry lets go get something to eat." Harm said then he grabbed Mac's arm and started to walk away.

"Harm let go of me. I want to know what you and Harriet were talking about." Mac protested as she and Harm walked away from Harriet and Bud.

Bus stood there and watched the scene unfold in front of him. he then turned to Harriet and said, "Honey, what did you do now?"

"I just got the Commander to admit something that he would never say."

"Really what?" Bud said.

"Just something about love." Harriet said. Then she looked at her confused husband and kissed him. "Come on Bud lets go get this kid some cake." Then they walked off.

**The End**


End file.
